video_juegosfandomcom-20200213-history
Video juegos Wiki
Welcome to the ! We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! Community Founders: Write a good and paragraph-length description here about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Then you should visit . Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Un videojuego es un juego electrónico en el que una o más personas interactúan, por medio de un controlador, con un dispositivo que muestra imágenes de video.1 Este dispositivo electrónico, conocido genéricamente como «plataforma», puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola o un dispositivo portátil, como por ejemplo un teléfono móvil. Los videojuegos son, año por año, una de las principales industrias del arte y el entretenimiento. Un videojuego es un juego electrónico en el que una o más personas interactúan, por medio de un controlador, con un dispositivo que muestra imágenes de video.1 Este dispositivo electrónico, conocido genéricamente como «plataforma», puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola o un dispositivo portátil, como por ejemplo un teléfono móvil. Los videojuegos son, año por año, una de las principales industrias del arte y el entretenimiento.Un videojuego es un juego electrónico en el que una o más personas interactúan, por medio de un controlador, con un dispositivo que muestra imágenes de video.1 Este dispositivo electrónico, conocido genéricamente como «plataforma», puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola o un dispositivo portátil, como por ejemplo un teléfono móvil. Los videojuegos son, año por año, una de las principales industrias del arte y el entretenimiento.Un videojuego es un juego electrónico en el que una o más personas interactúan, por medio de un controlador, con un dispositivo que muestra imágenes de video.1 Este dispositivo electrónico, conocido genéricamente como «plataforma», puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola o un dispositivo portátil, como por ejemplo un teléfono móvil. Los videojuegos son, año por año, una de las principales industrias del arte y el entretenimiento. Un videojuego es un juego electrónico en el que una o más personas interactúan, por medio de un controlador, con un dispositivo que muestra imágenes de video. 1 Este dispositivo electrónico, conocido genéricamente como «plataforma», puede ser una computadora, una máquina arcade, una videoconsola o un dispositivo portátil, como por ejemplo un teléfono móvil. Los videojuegos son, año por año, una de las principales industrias del arte y el entretenimiento. Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse